comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhosyn Forrest (Earth-1938)
Origin Rhosyn, or "Rosie" as her parents called her, was born in Metropolis to a police officer and his homemaker wife. Rosie was a bit of a wild child, extremely adventurous and troublemaker. When confronted about her rule-breaking, Rose would often claim her imaginary friend, Thorn, did it. While her parents didn't always approve of her pranks or lies, they still deeply loved her and she loved them back. Rose's favorite things to do were tend to the garden with her mother or go on long car rides with her father. Rhosyn was especially fond of flowers, her mother joking that the little girl had a natural green thumb. Rosie had a good life. Sadly, this wasn't to last. Her father was working on a case against the powerful gang, the 100. Little did he know, his partner, best friend, and Rosie's godfather, Cutis Leland, was on the 100's payroll. When Forrest discovered some airtight evidence of gang's involvement with a murder. Leland begged Forrest not to bring the evidence to light but, his partner was a good cop. Unfortunately, Leland was not and he informed the 100's leader about Forrest's finding. In response, the leader put a hit on Forrest and his wife for good measure. That night, while Rosie was trying it was Thorn who knocked a vase onto the floor, the doorbell rang. Rosie's father opened the door, only to be shot in the face right in front of his family. Two men came in and pointed guns at the mother and daughter. Rosie's mother begged them not hurt her daughter. The men just laughed. They then shot Rosie's mother while she was trying to cover Rhosyn. Covered in her mother's blood, Rosie looked up that the men who killed her parents. As they pointed their guns as her, a feeling of rage surged through the little girl. Little did anyone know that Rhosyn was a rarity among humanity, someone who had both a natural affinity for magic and a meta-gene, the potential for superpowers. Leland showed up, wanting to at least save Rosie. When he got into the house, he was greeted by the lifeless bodies of his partners and his wife as well as the hitmen. They were strangled by plants from the garden that broken through the window. Rosie sat the floor, hugging her mother. When Leland asked Rhosyn what happened, all Rosie would say was "Thorn did it." Every Rose... Leland drove the near-catatonic Rhosyn to Captial City all the way in Rhode Island. He signed her in a mental asylum and paid them to keep her there. Leland left, head back to Metropolis to fake Rhosyn's death. Now known as "Rose Canton", Rhosyn broke out of her shock, she became violent. The trauma of her parents' deaths and "hearing" plants all around her made Rosie extremely unstable. The emotion she seemed to know anymore was anger. This lasted until Rhosyn was twelve-years-old. Dr.Chritlow, a psychist, wanted to try a new therapy treatment and saw Rose as the perfect test subject. Using various techniques, Chritlow convinced Rhosyn to repress her violent tendencies. After years of this, Chritlow deemed a now timid Rose "cured". At eighteen, Rhosyn was freed from the mental asylum. Afraid to go back to Metropolis, Rhosyn stayed in Captial City. Eventually, she got a job at a floral shop. Rose enjoyed her new job. Rose had deemed all her memories of using her powers as delusions. Still, she found comfort in tending to the flowers as they reminded her of her parents. When a superhero, Green Lantern, appeared in Captial City, Rose felt a sense of admiration, wishing someone like him was around when her parents were in danger. One night, Rose was closing up the shop alone when a gunman broke in. He pointed a gun at Rose and demanded she had to give him the money in the store. To her shock, Rose found herself feeling more angry than scared. Still, Rose did as the criminal said. Then, he made the mistake of firing the gun to immediate her. All the violent urges Rose had repressing broke free. She used her powers brutally kill the gunman via crushing him to death using vines. Thorn had come back and she more hungry for blood than ever. Every night, Rose would transform into Thorn and stalk the streets. Any criminal that crossed her path would meet a painful end. While Rose told herself she hated Thorn, she was afraid to turn herself in. Not mention, a part did like being able to express her rage for the first time in years. Eventually, Green Lantern caught wind of Thorn's murder spree. He tracked her down and fought her. Thorn deemed Green Lantern just as bad as the criminals he was trying to save. She decided to kill Green Lantern but, he was much tougher than the average street thug. While Thorn was a difficult enemy, Green Lantern began to win the fight. Realizing she would almost certainly lose, Thorn used her powers to retreat, vowing to kill the hero one day. Rose decided she couldn't get caught if she lost and couldn't justify killing Green Lantern if she won. She began traveling to different cities so she wouldn't have to fight him again. Love Blooms Rhosyn continued this routine for serval months. While Thorn was content, it began to take a toll on Rhosyn's health due to going out nearly every night and her emotions because of the guilt she felt. Rose was so drained one day that she ended up passing out while walking to work. A good samaritan helped her get to the ER. Rose apologized for causing so much trouble but, the man said she had nothing to say sorry. Rose was touched by the man's kindness. She asked what his name was. Alan Scott, he said. Alan and Rose became friends and soon developed romantic feelings for each other. However, Rose still became Thorn every night and scared of Alan finding out. This finally gave Rose the push she'd needing. She tried to take control back from Thorn, something she had been wanting to do for quite some time. It took weeks and still wasn't completely successful but, Rose managed to control Thorn much better. Rose began to think she could live a normal life and started dating Alan. It was a happy relationship and they even had talked about getting married. However, the Worlds War started and Alan went off to war. This stress threatened to put Thorn back in control but, Rose fought to stay the dominant if only for herself. When Alan returned from the war, Rose was the happiest she had ever been. Sadly, this happiness would be short-lived. Alan and Rhosyn returned to Rhosyn apartment after a date only to find two criminals waiting for her. While Thron had used glamour to make herself look different from Rose, a crime boss had managed to connect the dots between her and her alter-ego. The sight of two gun-wielding men threatening her brought back memories of her parents' death. When one of them pointed his gun at her, Rose turned into Thorn and killed him. She then turned her attention to the other. However, Alan revealed that he was Green Lantern and tried to stop her. Thorn felt betrayed and decided to kill him. She very nearly succeeded but, Rose stopped her. Horrified at almost murdering the man she loved, Rose ran away. She left Capitol City, planning to never return. However, Rose received a shock when she found out she was pregnant. Wilted Rose wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to terminate the pregnancy but, felt that the baby wouldn't be safe with her and was convinced that Alan wouldn't want them. Rose went to across the country and lived as a vagrant until she gave birth. It turned out she was pregnant with twins. Rose left each baby at a different church and left the country. Rose and Thorn fought each for control more often due to Rose blaming Thorn for the loss of Allan and her children. While in England, Rose found a small commune of occultists and magic users. Rose found healthy ways to deal with her anger and how to control her powers better. She even fell in love again, this time with a man named Fahim Abed who had fled his native country due to people wanting to exploit his gift. The two got married and had a daughter, Zahra. Rose's life finally seemed to be stable. Unfortunately, her past came back to haunt her. The U.S. government was tracking down known super-criminals and found where Rose was living. The combination of heavily armed soldiers and isolate magic users was a recipe for disaster. By the time it was over, Fahim and most of the other members of the commune. Rose was about to be shot when Zahra begged for her life. The soldiers agreed but, Rose was imprisoned in Belle Rev and Zahra was chosen to be trained as a Metahuman operative. Rose gave up on freedom, realizing she had to pay for her crimes eventually. She just prayed Zahra and her other children would get to enjoy the life she never could. Unknown to her, her older children had became superheroes, Jade and Obsidian. They had joined a team called the Outsiders and had clashed with the government. This would lead to an unexpected family reunion. Zahra had been drafted into "Freedom Force", an attempt by the American government to control their own superheroes. When the Outsiders and Freedom Force fought, Zahra recognized that Jade and Obsidian were Metahumans who could use magic like her and her mother. When she told her handlers that, they had an idea. They informed Rose that she killed the Outsiders, they would free her and her daughter. Wanting Zahra to be free, Rose agreed. She released Thorn for the first time in years. She was so full of rage, Thorn didn't even care she wasn't fighting criminals. However, she realized that Jade and Obsidian were her children. Horrified by almost killing her own children, Rose used the last of her power to heal them. Rhosyn died from using too much power. She told her children she was sorry for leaving them and asked them to save Zahra from her forced servitude. Rosie died with her family, the only thing she cared about. Powers Chlorokinesis-'''Rhosyn was a Metahuman with the power to control plant-life. She could greatly accelerate their growth, make move to her will and even change their properties, such as making ivy grown thorns. While that power comes from a meta-gene, Rose's magic makes it easier to bring certain plants to her location. '''Magic-'''Rhosyn had no real training in magic until much later in life but, could still use it effectively. Rose glamoured herself to look different as Thorn, used magic to heal herself, and teleport herself away. After training, she was able to use magic to attack others. ''Trivia'' -Rhosyn became Thorn in 1977. -She was born on November 5, 1955. -Rhosyn and her children are the only confirmed Homo Magi who are also Metahumans. -Rhosyn ironically lost her love of roses because they reminded her of her parents. Her favorite flowers were spider lillies and forget-me-nots. -Leland died when the 100 was purged and then taken over by Tobias Whale. ''Notes''''' This version of Thorn is a composite of Rose Canton, the Golden Age Thorn(having powers, Thorn being her imaginary friend at first, being the mother of Jade, Obsidian and Mayflower) and Rhosyn Forrest, the second Thorn(her backstory, her split personality being the result of therapy, being a murderous vigilante). Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Green Lantern Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Metahumans of Earth-1938 Category:Homo Magi (Earth-1938) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938 Category:Chlorokinesis Category:Composite Characters